


Antiche Rune

by kiddoB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Consensual Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddoB/pseuds/kiddoB
Summary: A Malfoy Manor sta succedendo qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di molto, molto strano, inquietante e, ancor peggio, qualcosa che non si riesce a comprendere.Qualcosa che viene dal passato, collegato al presente e che potrà cambiare il futuro, che potrà distruggere chi ci abita o mostrargli una nuova via.Qualcosa che pretende attenzione e che non può essere ignorato.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Against that time, if ever that time come,  
When I shall see thee frown on my defects,  
When as thy love hath cast his utmost sum,  
Called to that audit by advis'd respects;  
Against that time when thou shalt strangely pass,  
And scarcely greet me with that sun, thine eye,  
When love, converted from the thing it was,  
Shall reasons find of settled gravity;  
Against that time do I ensconce me here,  
Within the knowledge of mine own desert,  
And this my hand, against my self uprear,  
To guard the lawful reasons on thy part:_  
_To leave poor me thou hast the strength of laws,  
Since why to love I can allege no cause._

_(W. Shakespeare, Sonnet 49)_

  
  


A Malfoy Manor stava succedendo qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di molto, molto strano, qualcosa di inquietante e, ancor peggio, qualcosa che non si riusciva a comprendere.  
Per i precedenti tre mesi c’era stato un viavai di esperti, i più disparati: sensitivi, storici, archeologi, archeomaghi, Indicibili, divinatori, esperti di incantesimi e di magia nera. Nessuno era riuscito a venirne a capo.  
Tutti avevano percepito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, una presenza funesta, un sussurro rabbioso, una porta che sbatteva dal nulla, un soprammobile che si schiantava al suolo da dentro una vetrina chiusa, ma non si capiva da cosa o da chi tutto ciò fosse causato. Non erano fantasmi (che certo non avrebbero preoccupato così tanto il padrone di casa, abituato al Barone Sanguinario) né demoni, né antenati; non era un maleficio né una Banshee, non era una fattucchiera né un Berretto Rosso, non era un vampiro e non era un Poltergeist.  
C’era qualcosa, ma nessuno, nemmeno studiosi provenienti da altre nazioni e considerati maestri assoluti delle materie, sapevano dire cosa.  
La situazione era ormai fuori controllo. Il padrone non viveva più nel suo Manor da un mese, da quando una notte di fine febbraio, svegliatosi di soprassalto, si era trovato un abito impiccato al letto. Un abito, giacca, camicia e cravatta, gonfi e ben dritti come se fossero indossati da un manichino trasparente, un lenzuolo come cappio attorno ad un collo invisibile che dondolava dolcemente attaccato al baldacchino di ottone. Dopo quell’episodio, che gli aveva causato uno scompenso cardiaco degno di un novantenne arteriosclerotico, il signor Malfoy si era trasferito in un’altra abitazione e tornava al Manor solo di giorno e solo per faccende della massima urgenza. Gli esperti continuavano a lavorare, a sperimentare, a formulare incantesimi e a spargere pozioni, ma niente sortiva gli effetti sperati.   
Quella mattina Draco Malfoy stava bevendo il caffè nel suo appartamento di Notting Hill, relativamente tranquillo. Certo, non riusciva a togliersi di dosso quella patina di ansia e preoccupazione che lo avvolgeva dall’inizio dell’anno, ma già il fatto che quella cosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non lo avesse seguito gli dava un po’ di tregua. L’appartamento era bellissimo, arredato con gusto e certamente molto più comodo e funzionale, ma il Manor era casa sua, la sua vera, sola casa, ed esserne stato sbattuto fuori, senza riuscire ancora a capire come fare a poterci tornare, era una frustrazione che gli faceva male allo stomaco.  
La sua bacchetta, posata sul tavolo accanto a lui, vibrò violentemente e si tinse di verde all’estremità superiore. Draco la fissò, inorridito: quello era il modo in cui gli elfi domestici rimasti al Manor lo contattavano quando succedeva una di quelle famose faccende della massima urgenza. La bacchetta continuava a vibrare, talmente forte da ruotare quasi su se stessa, e capì subito che era arrivato il momento che aveva temuto sin dall’inizio: il punto di non ritorno. L’accadimento dopo il quale non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare.  
Prese un profondo respiro e si portò la tazza alla bocca per finire il caffè, ma si bloccò istantaneamente, mentre un fiotto acido gli risaliva l’esofago: se avesse ingerito qualsiasi cosa molto probabilmente l’avrebbe rimessa entro dieci minuti. Non potè fare altro che alzarsi, infilare il mantello e mandare una comunicazione agli esperti rimasti a Londra che ancora seguivano il suo caso, prima di smaterializzarsi.  
Fino a quel momento gli elfi domestici avevano assistito indifferenti al trambusto: per loro non cambiava assolutamente niente, c’era solo un po’ più da cucinare e un po’ più da ripulire, ma non avevano avuto le stesse percezioni degli esseri umani. La cucina sembrava essere un terreno neutro, un porto franco che a quella cosa non interessava, e durante le pulizie, anche se molte stanze erano rivoltate e sporche, nessuno di loro aveva visto o sentito niente di particolare.   
Ma quel giorno qualcosa era cambiato.  
Susy era seduta a terra, bianca come il marmo del pavimento, con gli occhi sgranati e il respiro corto, resa lucida da un velo di sudore freddo e da tremiti convulsi. Draco non aveva particolare considerazione degli elfi, ma vedere la piccola in quelle condizioni gli dispiacque sinceramente: ricordava come si era sentito lui, quella terribile notte, gli incubi avevano smesso di devastarlo solo grazie alla pozione che il suo medico di fiducia gli aveva prescritto.   
Accanto a lei un’anziana medimaga voleva prestarle soccorso, le faceva domande, tentava di farle raccontare cosa fosse successo, ma Susy era in uno stato di terrore talmente profondo che nemmeno l’ascoltava. Sembrò riprendersi leggermente solo quando si accorse della presenza del suo padrone, ma lo sguardo che gli rivolse era ben lontano dalla tranquillità.  
Draco si inginocchiò accanto a lei e cercò di usare il tono di voce più dolce possibile.  
\- Susy… cosa è successo?  
L’elfa alzò la manina e gli puntò l’indice in mezzo agli occhi.  
\- Padrone. La prossima volta verranno per il padrone.  
La medimaga dovette correre a soccorrere Malfoy. 

***

\- Domande? No? Bene, allora ci aggiorniamo. Grazie a tutti e buona serata.  
Le sedie iniziarono a muoversi e la porta ad aprirsi, mentre tutti raccoglievano le proprie cose alla fine della consueta riunione settimanale degli Auror. Harry fece un furtivo cenno a Ron e Hermione, invitandoli a trattenersi; entrambi si attardarono più del normale nel raccogliere fogli e piume finché non rimasero gli unici nella stanza. A quel punto Harry si stravaccò sulla poltrona e incrociò le mani dietro la testa, iniziando a ridacchiare.  
\- Questo volevo mostrarlo solo a voi - disse, indicando con un cenno del capo un fascicolo all’angolo della scrivania. Ron ed Hermione l’aprirono insieme e iniziarono a leggere.  
\- Malfoy Manor?  
\- Presenze…  
\- Cosa c’entriamo noi? Queste sono cose di cui si occupa l’Ufficio Misteri.  
\- Se ne sono già occupati e non hanno capito niente - spiegò Harry. - Sono andati esperti provenienti da tutto il mondo e non c’è stato nessuno sviluppo. Visto che non si riesce a trovare un’origine magica, o soprannaturale, per così dire, è obbligo dell’Ufficio Misteri passare la palla a noi, per verificare che non si tratti di maghi oscuri che agiscono per vie criminose.  
\- Credo sia ancora più impossibile che ci siano intrusi umani. L’inaccessibilità di Malfoy Manor è leggendaria - replicò Ron, leggendo uno dei rapporti.  
\- Secondo procedura l’Ufficio Misteri deve passarci il caso, ma non nutrono nessuna speranza.  
\- E cosa dovremmo fare noi? - chiese Hermione, sfogliando le fotografie.  
\- Le solite cose. Sopralluoghi, ispezioni, analisi… probabilmente dovremmo passarci un paio di notti, al massimo.  
\- Beh, non è che l’idea mi esalti - borbottò Ron, chiudendo il fascicolo. - Qui parlano di roba davvero da brivido.  
\- Guarda un po’... è andato persino un esperto di antichi demoni mesopotamici - lesse Hermione, a metà fra il fascino e la paura - e non ha trovato niente.  
\- Non potrebbe essere che Malfoy è andato fuori di testa? - disse Ron, stiracchiandosi. - Non mi stupirebbe più di tanto.  
\- È la prima cosa a cui ho pensato, in realtà - rispose Harry, raccogliendo il materiale - ma la questione è che chi ci va percepisce qualcosa, vede cosa succede, lo sente sulla propria pelle. Le manifestazioni sono state fotografate, registrate e descritte, il problema è che non si riesce a risalire all’origine. E vi posso garantire che Malfoy non ha badato a spese, ha contattato chiunque, dal Sudafrica al Cile al Giappone. Ha fatto venire persino quel tizio coi capelli verdi che ogni tanto va anche alla tv babbana, quello che ha scritto quel libro… e il tipo se n’è andato via coi capelli bianchi giurando solennemente che non avrebbe mai più rimesso piede in Inghilterra.  
\- Caspita - commentò Hermione. - Sicuramente è affascinante da studiare, ma non si può negare che faccia paura. Mi dispiace per Malfoy, non dev’essere semplice da sopportare.  
Harry e Ron le riservarono in contemporanea uno sguardo di sufficienza che la irritò a morte.  
\- Non è la mia persona preferita, ma certe cose non si augurano neanche al peggior nemico!  
\- Oh, io glielo auguro invece - ridacchiò Ron - anzi direi che è il minimo che si merita. Ve lo dico io cosa sono, sono tutti i peccati della sua stirpe commessi nei secoli che ora lui sta scontando.  
\- Ronald!  
\- Che c’è?  
\- In realtà la mia idea era un’altra - disse Harry, fissando Ron con aria complice. - Pensaci.  
Ron lo guardò perplesso mentre Hermione, che aveva già intuito, incrociò le braccia e fissò torva Harry.  
\- Gli Auror hanno dovuto fare i salti mortali per ottenere un mandato di perquisizione quando è stato arrestato il padre e sono tornati a bocca asciutta, e ora guarda un po’... ci sta invitando il padrone di casa! Avremo l’ _obbligo_ di ispezionare, di ficcanasare, di farci aprire tutte le botole, i sotterranei, gli sgabuzzini!  
\- Merlino - rise Ron, gli occhi lucidi di euforia vendicativa - possiamo farli incriminare fino ai nipoti dei nipoti!  
\- Scommetto casa mia che troviamo di che far fare altri vent’anni di carcere al caro Lucius.  
\- Harry, non è corretto approfittarne - mormorò Hermione, combattuta. Era indubbio che sette anni di carcere per Lucius Malfoy fossero una barzelletta ridicola, così come era risaputo che aveva corrotto mezzo Wizengamot per ottenere quella sentenza, ma non le sembrava professionale comportarsi così. - Inoltre non credo siano tanto stupidi da aver lasciato tracce di eventuali crimini.  
\- Dimentichi che la grande debolezza dei Malfoy è l’arroganza. Non avrebbero mai immaginato di trovarsi in questa situazione, certi com’erano che nemmeno Voldemort sarebbe mai riuscito a entrare nel Manor. Inoltre a quanto mi hanno detto Draco è fuggito nel cuore della notte più di un mese fa e non ci ha più messo piede se non per ricevere gli esperti. Non avrà avuto tempo di mettere al sicuro gli scheletri nell’armadio.  
\- Probabilmente non ci avrà nemmeno pensato, terrorizzato com’era - aggiunse Ron, con lo sguardo sognante di chi vede la soddisfazione della vita palesarsi davanti ai propri occhi.  
\- Beh, su questo non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco. Mi è parso di capire che rivolgersi a noi è stata per lui l’ultima spiaggia, l’avrebbe volentieri evitato. Per questo finora ha speso migliaia di galeoni rivolgendosi a professionisti privati. Quando ha capito che non aveva altre possibilità è stato costretto a contattare l’autorità ufficiale. Quindi credo proprio che i carboni bagnati ci siano, penso più che altro che non abbia avuto tempo di sistemarli.  
\- Merlino, mi sembra la mattina di Natale - rise Ron, divertito.  
\- Ragazzi, per favore, un po’ di serietà - intervenne Hermione. - Siamo stati contattati per risolvere un problema, dobbiamo lavorare per quello. Poi se nel mentre salterà fuori qualcosa valuteremo, ma usare motivazioni lavorative per vendette personali non è deontologico.  
\- Succederà, Hermione, è inevitabile. Non ho intenzione di calcare la mano, ma neanche di andarci leggero. Intanto ci facciamo un giretto al Manor e giochiamo ai piccoli diligenti esploratori - ridacchiò Harry.  
\- Quando? - domandò Ron, controllando l’agenda.  
\- Beh, direi lunedì. Tanto Malfoy al momento vive altrove e non è in pericolo imminente. Andiamo tutti e tre, poi valutiamo chi resta e chi fa cosa. In ogni caso propongo di chiudere tutto in una settimana al massimo. In tutta sincerità, se non troviamo niente di interessante per noi non ho troppa voglia di perdere tempo con il furetto.  
\- Harry…  
\- Piuttosto - proseguì Potter, ignorando l’ammonimento dell’amica - confermata la gita domenica?  
\- Certo, io e Rita ci siamo. Tu Hermione? Sei libera?  
\- Sì, certo, ci sarò con piacere.  
Finirono di concordare gli ultimi dettagli per il fine settimana e poi si salutarono, dirigendosi verso i camini. Hermione esitò un attimo prima di afferrare una manciata di polvere volante, ma si riscosse immediatamente. Non poteva più farsi trascinare dai ricordi.

***

Tornare a casa era sempre un momento difficile, a cui doveva prestare la massima attenzione. All’inizio le era capitato di aprire la porta e chiamare il suo nome, sorridendo, oppure di cercarlo in automatico in salotto: quando si rendeva conto che ormai non l’avrebbe più trovato lo stomaco le si chiudeva violentemente e la tristezza l’azzannava alla gola come un cane rabbioso. Ormai erano passati due mesi, ma non poteva ancora abbassare la guardia.  
Lanciò le chiavi sul piattino d’argento all’ingresso e fece una carezza a Grattastinchi, sovrappensiero, poi tolse il cappotto e andò ad appenderlo. Rimase bloccata, ferita e delusa, quando si rese conto che quella sciarpa azzurra appesa, che fino ad allora non aveva degnato di una seconda occhiata, non era sua. Era di lui.   
Cosa sarebbe stata? Una scusa per chiamarlo? O un oggetto inutile da buttare nella spazzatura?  
_Non ci pensare, non ci pensare_.  
Appese il cappotto su quella sciarpa, restando a fissarlo. Almeno, in un modo ridicolo e infantile, qualcosa di loro era ancora vicino.  
Sotto la doccia, per fortuna, le lacrime non si distinguevano dall’acqua, e il suo orgoglio taceva almeno un po’.  
Piangeva per la tristezza, per la delusione, per la nostalgia, ma soprattutto perché odiava ammettere di aver avuto torto. Tutti avevano cercato di metterla in guardia, in modo più o meno esplicito, e lei con tutti si era arrabbiata, offesa, scandalizzata: le era sembrato un pregiudizio assurdo, come quando da ragazzina la chiamavano sanguesporco. Poteva funzionare, poteva andare bene, così com’era andata bene per tante coppie, per Andromeda e Ted. Poteva provarci, voleva provarci.  
Ci aveva provato, ed era stato meraviglioso. Aveva conosciuto Alex grazie a Laura, un’amica d’infanzia con cui aveva riallacciato i contatti quando era tornata a vivere nella sua casa; una sera erano andate ad ascoltare un gruppo di suoi amici che stava iniziando ad avere parecchio successo. Alex era il batterista, ed era bello, simpatico, caldo, appassionatissimo di musica e di libri. La sua cultura, la sua fame di conoscenza, la sua passione per la letteratura politica l’avevano da subito affascinata, le era sembrato stupendo poter parlare con qualcuno dei più disparati argomenti e non solo di cibo, serie tv o amenità inutili. Lui per tutta la sera l’aveva guardata quasi rapito, attratto e preso allo stesso modo, con una sintonia immediata e fortissima che entrambi avevano percepito immediatamente. C’era stata una frequentazione lunga e lenta, con lei che non lanciava segnali per l’insicurezza di non piacergli in quel modo e, di conseguenza, per paura di perdere la sua amicizia, e con lui che non osava buttarsi per non spaventarla.  
Un pomeriggio non aveva più resistito e l’aveva baciata, cingendole il viso tra le mani e guardandola come se fosse un miracolo che gli era piombato fra le braccia. Lei gli aveva sussurrato _era ora_ ed erano scoppiati a ridere, in mezzo al marciapiede, abbracciati stretti e innamorati, con la gente frettolosa che passava loro accanto infastidita.  
Era stato un anno fantastico. Avevano letto insieme, seduti sul divano con le gambe incastrate, commentando i rispettivi libri, e aveva imparato tanto da lui, soprattutto in materia di musica. Avevano fatto l’amore ovunque e in qualsiasi modo, dolce, romantico e appassionato. Avevano cucinato cose immangiabili e orribili per cui si erano ritrovati a ridere con le lacrime, seduti a terra in cucina. Avevano viaggiato, esplorato negozietti di antiquariato, ascoltato rock a tutto volume, dormito abbracciati così forte da svegliarsi coi muscoli indolenziti, si erano divertiti ed era stato un sentimento incredibile.  
Ma, per quanto Hermione ci prestasse attenzione, era impossibile celare continuamente le stranezze che accadevano in casa, il camino che ogni tanto sfavillava di verde, gli assurdi gufi che le recapitavano la posta, gli oggetti che sembravano volare; per lei era talmente istintivo usare la magia che gli _accio_ e i _gratta e netta_ partivano in automatico, senza che nemmeno parlasse o prendesse la bacchetta, le bastava semplicemente pensarli. E ovviamente vivendo insieme le domande erano inevitabili: dove lavori? Sì, ma dove _precisamente_? Perché non posso venire da te in pausa pranzo? Che lavoro fai per cui devi uscire in piena notte dopo che ti è arrivata una _pergamena_ tramite un _allocco_? Perché il tuo amico Ron è così strano, non ha la minima idea di cosa sia un computer, la metropolitana, il cellulare? Dove vai vestita con quel mantello che non si usa più dall’Ottocento? Come hai fatto ad arrivare dall’altra parte della città in meno di un minuto?  
Alla fine un’alba, mentre lei dormiva, lui aveva iniziato a cercare qualcosa in casa, nemmeno sapeva cosa. Per qualche giorno aveva pensato che lei gli nascondesse una doppia vita, o una gemella, addirittura che si occupasse di attività illegali o mafiose, perché era tutto troppo strano. Infine, nascosti in un doppio schienale del suo zaino del lavoro, aveva trovato la bacchetta, dei documenti con la filigrana _Ministero della Magia_ che parlavano di _Pozioni_ , di _Schiantesimi_ , di _Babbani_ e di _Magia Oscura_ , un sacchetto con una strana polvere, una lettera da un posto chiamato _Hogwarts_ in cui un certo Neville le annunciava di essere diventato ufficialmente l’insegnante di _Erbologia_. Avrebbe pensato a uno scherzo di Halloween, se non fosse stato l’inizio di febbraio.  
Lei l’aveva trovato seduto sul divano con la bacchetta in una mano e i documenti nell’altra, e non era svenuta per un pelo. Quando aveva tentato di spiegargli la verità si era arrabbiato, convinto che stesse mentendo; quando gli aveva mostrato cosa poteva fare con quel pezzo di legno poco c’era mancato che svenisse lui. Era stato uno shock per entrambi. Hermione continuava a rimandare, a posporre, ad aspettare il momento giusto, perché non aveva la minima idea di come affrontare l’argomento e, soprattutto, di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze. Inconsciamente ma non troppo stava aspettando un segnale, qualcosa che le facesse capire che ormai era così innamorato di lei che non l’avrebbe lasciata se avesse scoperto la verità.  
E infatti lui non l’aveva lasciata. Non subito, almeno. Erano andati avanti un paio di settimane, ma qualcosa era cambiato da parte di Alex, la rigidità, lo sforzo per far sembrare tutto normale erano tanto evidenti quanto dolorose. Lei aveva tentato di entusiasmarlo, di fargli vedere la bellezza del suo mondo, il suo fascino, le sue infinite possibilità, ma non l’aveva convinto, anzi, più gli mostrava più lui sembrava sconcertato. Associava la magia all’ignoto, se non addirittura alla negatività, e non c’era stato verso di fargli mutare opinione. Eppure aveva conosciuto Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, George e tutti gli altri, aveva visto che erano persone normalissime, con delle vite normalissime. Solo con un pizzico di magia.  
Alla fine le si era seduto accanto e le aveva parlato a cuore aperto. L’amava, ma non riusciva ad accettare la cosa, a comprenderla, gli faceva troppa paura, era un potere incalcolabile e ingestibile che lo terrorizzava. Non temeva lei, ma quella forza dentro di lei. Sapeva che non gliel’avrebbe mai ritorta contro, ma non riusciva più a essere sereno.   
_Ho bisogno di pensarci. Sei libera di odiarmi, di pensare ciò che vuoi di me, ma non ce la faccio, non ora. Dammi… dammi tempo. È tutto… tutto troppo, per me_.  
Sul momento si era arrabbiata, quel _dammi tempo_ le era sembrata una vigliaccheria puerile, l’ostinazione con cui non accettava la sua realtà, insieme alla paura di perderlo, l’aveva fatta andare fuori di testa e gli aveva dato l’aut-aut: dentro o fuori. Lui si era preso il viso fra le mani e le aveva chiesto scusa, dandole ragione, era egoista da parte sua tenerla appesa, legata, in attesa che decidesse. _Fuori_.  
_Ma ci penserò, ci voglio pensare. Quando capirò…. se sarai ancora disposta. Se ci sarai ancora_.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare? L’avrebbe dovuto affatturare, costringere, avrebbe dovuto versargli nella zuppa un filtro d’amore? Solo il pensiero la nauseava.  
Il primo mese il dolore l’aveva strangolata, impedendole quasi di mangiare e di dormire. Lui l’aveva chiamata un paio di volte, ma era stato uno strazio insopportabile. Gli aveva chiesto di non contattarla finché non avesse avuto qualcosa da dirle, in un senso o nell’altro. Ne era passato un altro, in cui il silenzio l’aveva spinta verso la delusione e la rassegnazione. Eppure continuava a prestare orecchio al telefono, eppure continuava a guardare il videocitofono.  
Almeno fosse riuscita ad odiarlo. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice. Se fosse stato un bastardo, se l’avesse tradita, umiliata, offesa… l’amore e il rispetto sarebbero svaniti in un lampo. Ma non poteva incolparlo di niente. Poteva solo piangere sotto la doccia, ricordando l’ultima volta che in quella stessa doccia avevano fatto l’amore e lui le aveva detto _non mi lasciare mai_.  
E invece era finita. Ed Hermione stava cercando di capire ( _doveva_ capire) come andare avanti.

***

Il lunedì arrivò rapidamente, il che era per Hermione sia un fastidio che un sollievo. Da un lato avrebbe preferito godersi il weekend in santa pace, rilassandosi e staccando la testa dal lavoro, dall’altro la situazione sentimentale che stava vivendo le faceva preferire che il tempo scorresse veloce, per non darle modo di rimuginare. Certamente la domenica era stata un momento piacevole: i picnic con gli amici erano sempre divertenti e pieni di risate. Il piccolo James stava iniziando a muovere i primi passetti ed era un piacere seguirlo mentre cercava di sgambettare sul prato; Ted e Victoire erano uno spasso; Arthur e Molly la riempivano sempre di gentilezze e di riguardi, come se davvero fosse stata un’altra figlia; andava molto d’accordo con Rita, la ragazza di Ron, che era una traduttrice delle lingue marine e aveva sempre un milione di aneddoti spassosissimi da raccontare - le sirene erano davvero dei personaggi assurdi. Ma quel fondo di malinconia non l’abbandonava mai, per quanti sforzi facesse, e ogni tanto le sembrava di cogliere degli sguardi dispiaciuti fra Harry, Ron e Ginny che la infastidivano più del normale. Sapeva di non doversi offendere, gli amici tenevano a lei e non volevano vederla soffrire, ma non poteva evitare di cogliere il sottinteso: _gliel’avevamo detto_.   
In ogni caso era meglio non pensarci. Già la giornata non partiva sotto i migliori auspici: rivedere Malfoy era certamente in fondo alla lista delle cose belle da fare.  
Harry e Ron l’aspettavano vicino alla fontana, con un’aria soddisfatta e frizzante che da un lato la divertiva e dall’altro le faceva venire voglia di rimproverarli.  
\- Ragazzi, per favore...  
\- Saremo impeccabili, tesoro, sarai fiera di noi.  
\- Vedrai, lanceremo a Malfoy una Fattura Orcovolante così ben fatta che potrai scriverci un libro.  
\- Ron!  
\- Scherzo, scherzo!  
\- Attenzione, qui c’è una procedura complessa da seguire - annunciò Harry con finto tono solenne, tirando fuori dalla tasca un cucchiaino. - Questa Passaporta ci condurrà davanti all’entrata del Manor; è stata precedentemente autorizzata, altrimenti non l’avremmo trovato. Poi dovremmo annunciarci e solo allora apparirà il cancello e la casa ci accoglierà. Mancano solo i cecchini appostati sui muri di cinta e le mine antiuomo.  
\- Harry, anche tu…  
\- Signori, prego, porgetemi il dito. Andiamo a prendere un the dal nostro amico Draco.  
Non riuscì a replicare, dato lo strappo all’ombelico, ma sperò con tutto il cuore che sarebbe stato un lavoro semplice e tranquillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco camminava nel salotto, andando da un muro all’altro, incapace di star fermo, sussultando a ogni scricchiolio del legno, a ogni folata di vento, a ogni leggero _pop_ degli elfi. Stare in quella casa era ormai quasi insopportabile e l’avrebbe volentieri evitato, ma non poteva non essere presente, era obbligatorio per poter ricevere i visitatori. Alcuni Indicibili erano nel sottotetto, li sentiva passeggiare sopra la sua testa, ma non sembravano venire a capo di niente. Non che nutrisse qualche speranza, ormai.  
E la visita degli Auror non lo metteva certo di umore migliore. Avrebbe scommesso la bacchetta che Potter non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di dargli fastidio, non aspettava altro da anni, lo sapeva bene. Nessuno aveva potuto tollerare che suo padre avesse avuto una sentenza così mite, e in fondo ne capiva il motivo. Ma qual era la sua colpa? Certo non era stato lui a contattare gli amici che ancora avevano nel Wizengamot, certo non era informato riguardo a tutti gli intrallazzi e le promesse che Lucius aveva organizzato. E non gliene importava. Per quel che lo riguardava Potter poteva rivoltare la casa da cima a fondo, come d’altronde avevano già fatto gli esperti senza trovare niente, se fosse spuntato fuori qualcosa e avessero deciso di processarlo avrebbero visto con il Veritaserum che lui era perfettamente ignaro. La casa gli interessava per viverci e per lavorarci, non per quello che conteneva - cosa che tra l’altro non si era mai dato pena di esplorare. Dopo la morte di sua madre qualsiasi cosa relativa alla sua famiglia aveva smesso di interessarlo, non vedeva più il senso del nome, dell’onore, della purezza Malfoy. A cosa li avevano condotti, quali benefici avevano portato? Nessuno. Avevano perso un sacco di ricchezze, di proprietà, di conti in banca, e avevano guadagnato solo disprezzo, ostracismo, isolamento e crudeltà. Draco aveva dovuto sopportare due anni di monitorazione ministeriale e attendere un ridicolo programma di rieducazione, dopo i quali gli erano rimasti a malapena un paio di amici, e non poteva fare un giro a Diagon Alley senza sentirsi addosso gli occhi giudicanti e impietosi di tutti. Non riusciva a capire cosa suo padre pensava sarebbe cambiato quando fosse uscito; probabilmente, nella sua ottusa chiusura mentale, credeva di poter tranquillamente tornare a fare l’eminenza grigia in politica protetto dal suo altisonante nome purosangue. Ma le cose non stavano più come prima, e sarebbe stato un bel pugno in faccia quando se ne fosse reso conto.  
Poco importava. Ormai era Draco il capofamiglia, che gli piacesse o meno, e non si sarebbe fatto di nuovo trascinare nel baratro, una volta era stata più che sufficiente. Lucius poteva fare quello che voleva, ma Draco si guadagnava da vivere onestamente facendo il pozionista privato, il Manor era suo, e queste erano le uniche cose che teneva in considerazione. Certo, se fosse riuscito a riprenderne possesso.  
L’elfo Ruben si materializzò sulla porta, guardandosi intorno ansioso.  
\- Padrone, ospiti al cancello.  
\- Chi sono? Gli Auror?  
\- C’è un signore con gli occhiali, un signore rosso e una signorina riccia.  
Grandioso, il trio al gran completo. Chissà quanto erano esaltati.  
\- Sono loro. Falli passare.  
\- Sì padrone.  
Draco prese un profondo respiro, dirigendosi verso il portone d’ingresso, e cercò di imporsi mentalmente di non cedere a nessuna provocazione e a nessuna battutina. Doveva accoglierli in modo signorile ed essere superiore, come d’altronde era sempre stato.  
Incredibile quanto Weasley e Potter fossero rimasti gli stessi, sempre con quelle facce piene di sicumera, che lo guardavano come due mocciosi pronti a scartare il regalo più atteso. L’unica seria era la Granger, ma la conosceva, quella era semplicemente subdola, aspettava il momento più propizio per mettersi sul piedistallo e dettare legge.  
\- Buongiorno - salutò per primo, da buon padrone di casa.  
\- Buongiorno - rispose Potter. - Come va?  
\- Andiamo avanti.  
\- Immagino. Ci sono gli Indicibili?  
\- Sì, sono al piano di sopra. Li chiamo?  
\- Sì, per favore. Così parliamo anche con loro.  
\- Ruben - mormorò Draco, girandosi verso l’elfo, che si inchinò con una graziosa riverenza.  
\- Benvenuti, signori e signorina. Desiderate da bere?  
\- No, ti ringrazio - intervenne la Granger, fulminando con lo sguardo Weasley che stava per chiedere qualcosa. - Stiamo bene così, sei molto gentile.  
L’elfo arrossì violentemente, stupito da tanta cordialità e si inchinò ancora di più, poi si diresse verso le scale.  
Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo generale, in cui tutti evitavano lo sguardo altrui, poi Draco si riscosse e fece strada verso il salone, dove ancora quel famoso enorme tavolo di legno dominava lo spazio. Si accorse che la Granger aveva represso un brivido, forse ricordando i momenti orribili che lì dentro aveva vissuto; si sentì ancora più a disagio e sedette velocemente a capotavola, mentre gli altri si accomodarono sul lato destro. Era per certi versi assurdo essere allo stesso tavolo e non avere niente da dirsi, restare lì imbambolati e imbarazzati come quattro ragazzetti timidi; la baldanza dei due uomini era svanita, forse perché capivano la serietà della situazione o forse perché anche loro erano messi a disagio dai ricordi del Manor.  
La Granger era sempre la stessa, eppure non lo era; l’ultimo anno a scuola avevano accuratamente fatto attenzione ad ignorarsi il più possibile e non avrebbe saputo dire se la trasformazione era già iniziata allora, in ogni caso gli sembrò diversa, quella tenuta professionale le donava e la faceva sembrare più piena, più donna. In un certo senso era come se emanasse un’aura che le faceva tenere automaticamente le redini, nonostante formalmente il capo fosse Potter. Si accorse del suo sguardo e gli accennò un sorriso tranquillizzante, probabilmente cercando di sciogliere un po’ la tensione, e lui mosse appena il capo in segno di pace.  
Se non altro almeno lei non sembrava intenzionata a essere indisponente.  
Gli Indicibili scesero e la Granger si alzò immediatamente, andando ad abbracciarne una.  
\- Ciao Sarah! Non sapevo fossi qui!  
\- Ciao Hermione, che bello, da quanto non ci vediamo. Lui è Marcus Weber e lui è Liam Hidden.  
Ci fu un giro di presentazioni e poi sedettero tutti, seri.  
\- Ti chiederei di raccontarci i fatti dall’inizio, Malfoy - iniziò Potter. - Abbiamo letto il fascicolo ma preferirei sentire la storia direttamente da te.  
\- Succedono cose… strane - rispose Draco. - Le più disparate. Passi, sussurri, risate, soprammobili che cadono, oggetti che si spostano da una stanza all’altra, porte che sbattono. Più di una volta gli elfi hanno trovato i letti sfatti, gli armadi messi a soqquadro, i rubinetti aperti con i lavandini e le vasche tappati, a rischio di allagamento. Mi è capitato di… sentire come una presenza accanto a me, un tocco, un alito. All’inizio pensavo di essere… suggestionato, come vedete la casa è enorme e antica, è normale che scricchioli o che passi qualche spiffero. Poi però le cose hanno iniziato a farsi più evidenti e ho iniziato a cercare aiuto.  
\- Quando sono cominciate queste cose?  
\- All’inizio dell’anno.  
\- Sicuro?  
\- Direi di sì. Natale è stato tranquillo, la notte di Capodanno sono stato ad una cena. Dai primi di gennaio ho iniziato a notare cose strane.  
\- Può essere che sia successo qualcosa durante la cena?  
\- Ma no, era un cenone di Capodanno con degli amici, siamo stati in casa e basta, a parte mangiare e farci gli auguri non è accaduto niente.  
\- E si sono intensificate col passare del tempo? - intervenne Hermione.  
\- Molto. All’inizio, come ho detto, erano percezioni… poi alcune vetrine hanno iniziato ad aprirsi, da che erano chiuse a chiave, e gli oggetti a lanciarsi giù, come se un braccio li stesse tirando via. I ritratti hanno iniziato a urlare, terrorizzati da qualcosa che era passato loro accanto. Poi il disordine nelle stanze, alcune chiuse da anni… l’ala est è stata ritrovata completamente sottosopra, e nessuno ci va da almeno un decennio. Ho dovuto rendere infrangibili boccette e strumenti del mio laboratorio perché puntualmente trovavo tutto distrutto, gli ingredienti mischiati, le pozioni avariate. E poi… beh, poi una notte… - tossì un attimo, turbato. - Una notte ho trovato un abito impiccato al mio letto.  
\- Un abito? - chiese Ron.  
\- Era come se ci fosse un manichino invisibile vestito con un mio abito. Era… impiccato con un lenzuolo, c’era proprio il cappio intorno a quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il collo. Da lì io sono scappato e gli elfi sono rimasti, loro erano relativamente tranquilli perché non avevano mai percepito niente, pensavo fossero… diciamo immuni. Poi la settimana scorsa una mia elfa è stata… traumatizzata da questa cosa. Le ha detto che la prossima volta sarebbero venuti per me.  
\- Cosa ha detto di preciso l’elfa?  
\- Non è riuscita a raccontarlo bene, era molto molto scossa - intervenne Marcus. - Dice che stava sistemando dei piatti, dando le spalle alla porta della cucina, quando d’improvviso ha sentito due mani gelide che le si posavano sulle spalle. Ha pensato a uno scherzo degli altri elfi, ma se provava a voltarsi non le riusciva, quelle mani erano troppo forti per poter appartenere a un suo simile. E poi sui pensili ha iniziato a delinearsi una scritta… una scritta rossa, come fatta col sangue, che diceva “la prossima volta verremo per il padrone”. Da lì ha iniziato a urlare e a vedere tutto nero, ed è svenuta.  
Rimasero tutti un po’ attoniti, guardandosi l’un l’altro. Ron si girò verso Hermione e sollevò le sopracciglia, come a dire che era davvero una brutta storia.  
\- Non si riesce a delineare una linea temporale? Per capire quando potrebbe essere questa “prossima volta”? - domandò Hermione.  
\- Impossibile da stabilire - rispose Sarah. - Gli eventi sono molto spot, scollegati fra loro. Noi abbiamo lavorato interi giorni senza nessun disturbo mentre in altri non potevamo nemmeno entrare senza sentirci male. Abbiamo provato a calcolare qualsiasi cosa, calendario lunare, solare, ricorrenze magiche, calendario Wiccan… gli esperti stranieri che sono venuti hanno tirato in ballo ogni tipo di scadenza, anche propria delle loro culture, ma non abbiamo individuato una sequenza logica. Sembra più che queste cose intervengano quando sono particolarmente infastidite.  
\- Siete certi che sia una pluralità, quindi - disse Ron.  
\- Beh, se hanno scritto “verremo”... è logico supporlo.  
\- Cosa credete che le infastidisca?  
\- Difficile dire anche questo. Abbiamo usato delle magie potenti, davvero disturbanti, in alcuni giorni, e non abbiamo ottenuto nessuna reazione. Altri giorni è bastato che mettessimo piede in casa perché il camino esplodesse.  
\- Cosa avete fatto in particolare? - chiese Hermione.  
\- Un po’ tutto - rispose Sarah, mesta. - Noi siamo qui da due settimane, ma gli altri esperti sono arrivati a metà gennaio, se volete ci sono tutti i loro rapporti da leggere - continuò indicando una pila di fascicoli, alta quasi quaranta centimetri, appoggiata su una poltrona. - Analisi sull’aura magica, sulla casa stessa, sulla storia della famiglia, sui… ehm… - si interruppe, guardando Draco di sottecchi - precedenti legali, per vedere se ci fosse qualche… vittima… che si stesse vendicando. Materiali, strutture, architettura.... tutti gli oggetti, i complementi d’arredo, i ninnoli che sono qui dentro… inutile dire che è stata già esplorata tutta la casa, sono andati anche nelle intercapedini del tetto, nei sotterranei. Non siamo riusciti a individuare nulla.  
\- I ritratti? - suggerì Ron, osservando con sgomento il quadro di un anziano mago che lo fissava corrucciato dall’altra parte della sala.  
\- Sono stati analizzati ed è venuto anche Blaise a fare un ulteriore controllo. Niente - rispose Draco.  
\- Zabini? - domandò Hermione.  
\- Sì, fa il mercante d’arte fra mondo magico e babbano, è un nome di spicco nel settore. Lavora abitualmente con arte maledetta, ma qui è tutto a posto.  
\- Il giardino? Magari c’è qualcosa sottoterra…  
\- È stato analizzato e persino rivangato alla babbana. Niente di niente. Niente neanche nella fontana.  
\- Fognature, canali di scolo… - borbottò Harry, memore della Camera dei Segreti.  
\- Guarda, Potter, tutto quello che riguarda la casa è stato rivoltato come un calzino - disse Liam. - Onestamente, speriamo in un miracolo o in una intuizione geniale da parte vostra. La tua reputazione ti precede, Granger - concluse rivolgendosi gentile verso Hermione, che per tutta risposta quasi arrossì e ringraziò con un cenno del capo, girandosi poi verso Draco.  
\- Sapresti dire se c’è un luogo specifico dove i fenomeni si sono accaniti contro di te?  
\- Quando sono qui sono o nel salone, o in laboratorio, o in camera da letto - rispose Malfoy. - Non mi pare che ci sia stata una casistica più numerosa in un posto piuttosto che in un altro.  
\- Quindi pensi che la… come dire… _cosa_... sia rivolta contro di te?  
\- Tendenzialmente sì, anche se non mi segue. Quando sono nell’altro appartamento sono tranquillo. Tuttavia se si trova disturbata agisce contro chiunque la stia intralciando.  
\- Potremmo dire che è senziente.  
\- Assolutamente - confermò Marcus. - Penso che ascolti e veda e, di volta in volta, decida come agire, anche se non riusciamo a individuare una logica.  
Come a darne conferma, il gigantesco lampadario di cristallo iniziò a oscillare simmetricamente. Potter prese gli amici per le spalle e li tirò indietro, costringendoli ad alzarsi per allontanarsi dal tavolo, temendo che potesse schiantarsi sopra le loro teste; dal canto suo Draco era immediatamente schizzato alla porta-finestra che si apriva sul giardino, terrorizzato. Solo gli Indicibili non si mossero, ormai abituati a quelle manifestazioni.  
\- Sì, sì, cari, benvenuti fra noi - sbottò Marcus, seccato. - Grazie di star partecipando alla riunione. Altro da aggiungere?  
Il lampadario si bloccò istantaneamente. Marcus fissò Harry e indicò verso l’alto, con una buffa espressione a metà fra lo scocciato e il divertito, come a dirgli che sì, la cosa era _assolutamente_ senziente.  
Malfoy riprese un attimo di fiato, bianco come un cencio, senza nemmeno la forza di reggersi in piedi. Contemporaneamente notò lo sguardo divertito di Weasley e gli montò addosso una rabbia assurda: eccoli, ovviamente non vedevano l’ora di prenderlo in giro, perché loro erano i coraggiosi eroi e lui invece era il vigliacco della situazione. Se solo avessero lontanamente immaginato com’era non sentirsi al sicuro in casa propria, se avessero avuto una vaga idea di cosa significasse non poter fare gesti banali come una doccia o usare un coltello, per paura che _qualcosa_ lo facesse scivolare in vasca o gli rivolgesse l’arma contro… ma no, ovviamente, loro erano i meravigliosi lodati e amati Auror, con stipendi da favola, osannati e ammirati da tutti, i grandi salvatori del mondo magico. E lui invece era solo lo sfigato che non sapeva neanche cosa stesse succedendo nel posto in cui viveva.  
Prese un profondo respiro e tornò al tavolo, facendo finta di non vedere quell’idiota di Weasley. La Granger lo stava guardando con fare rassicurante, ma la ignorò, non aveva la minima intenzione di accettare la sua compassione.  
\- Beh, Malfoy, ti renderai conto che possiamo fare ben poco - disse Potter. - Noi ci occupiamo di crimini umani che coinvolgono la magia, non di magia negativa. È escluso, direi ovviamente, che qui dentro possa nascondersi qualcuno che sta orchestrando tutto.  
\- La magia del Manor è troppo potente - rispose, cercando di non far trapelare il nervosismo dalla voce - chiunque non sia invitato o benvenuto non lo trova nemmeno.  
\- Scusate, avete altre domande? - interruppe Liam. - Stavamo finendo una cosa in soffitta, se non vi dispiace….  
\- Io no, voi? - chiese Granger ai colleghi, che scossero il capo. - Andate pure, se ci verrà in mente altro vi faremo sapere. Grazie per la pazienza. Sarah, posso chiamarti, eventualmente?  
\- Certo, Hermione, quando vuoi. Per qualsiasi cosa siamo disponibili. Buona giornata - disse Sarah, alzandosi. - Signor Malfoy, ci aggiorniamo dopo.  
Draco annuì e ringraziò, mentre gli Indicibili si avviavano per le scale, e poi fissò Potter, che sembrava intenzionato a sganciare la bomba.  
\- Direi di procedere in questo modo. Noi in settimana verremo e faremo le nostre ricerche. Magari riusciamo a trovare un collegamento, un caso simile… Ron, ti ricordi Von Mutter?  
\- Sì, ci avevo pensato, posso andare a rileggere le carte.  
\- Mal che vada uno di noi, o tutti, si vedrà, rimarrà un paio di notti, per vedere se cambia qualcosa. Faremo il possibile, però dovrai lasciarci libero accesso a tutto il Manor, aprirci tutto quello che puoi aprire solo tu e non celarci niente.  
\- Non ho problemi in questo senso, Potter - ringhiò. - Potete andare a guardare dove vi pare, come d’altronde hanno fatto decine di persone prima di voi, anche molto più competenti… senza offesa - sussurrò ironicamente.  
\- Beh, se ti preoccupa il nostro livello di competenza perché ci stai facendo perdere tempo? - ribattè Ron, innervosito. - Potevi firmare una dichiarazione di rinuncia e fine della storia.  
\- Sono stato informato all’ultimo momento del coinvolgimento degli Auror, altrimenti certo non avrei fatto entrare un idiota che mi ridacchia in faccia mentre un cazzo di lampadario rischia di cadermi in testa.  
\- Malfoy, per favore - intervenne Potter, cercando di calmare gli animi, mentre Ron diventava paonazzo. - Non siamo migliori amici e non lo saremo mai, ma adesso siamo tutti adulti e noi siamo professionisti che devono svolgere un lavoro. Ti assicuriamo la massima serietà e imparzialità, ma per fare le cose come si deve dobbiamo avere accesso a tutta la casa.  
\- Non vedevi l’ora, eh? - ridacchiò Draco, incrociando le braccia e guardandolo con aria di sfida. - Quale migliore occasione per far risplendere il tuo nome? Non vedevi l’ora di trovare qualcosa di interessante per incastrare la mia famiglia e salire di nuovo agli onori della cronaca. Non riesci a stare lontano dal palcoscenico, vero?  
\- Ti ricordo che sono un pubblico ufficiale e stai parlando in modo inappropriato - rispose Potter, irritato.  
\- E io ti ricordo che la casa è già stata esplorata da cima a fondo… puoi rivoltare pure le mie mutande nei cassetti, non me ne frega niente di cosa potresti trovare e fare, io ho chiuso con tutti i deliri del passato.  
\- Lieto di saperlo. In un eventuale processo sarai messo in condizione di dimostrare la tua estraneità ai fatti.  
\- Stai già pensando a un eventuale processo! E hai anche la faccia tosta di fare l’offeso!  
\- Signori, per favore - intervenne la Granger, imperiosa, osservandoli con sguardo di ghiaccio. - Malfoy, parlo a nome di tutti quando dico che non abbiamo niente di personale contro di te. A noi conviene fare tutto ciò che possiamo per risolvere il problema, bene e in fretta, tanto quanto conviene a te. Se collaboriamo e, soprattutto, se non mettiamo in mezzo dissapori passati - calcò con la voce, fissando tutti negli occhi - ce la caveremo con poco sforzo. Come ha detto Harry, è vero che non c’è un passato di amicizia fra noi, ma essere adulti vuol dire anche saper voltare pagina. In ogni caso ti consiglio caldamente di non mettere in dubbio la nostra professionalità, poiché non è in discussione. Non siamo qui per voglia di vendetta o per divertirci a tuo discapito, siamo qui perché è il nostro mestiere e per fare tutto ciò che è in nostro potere.  
Draco resse lo sguardo severo della Granger senza battere ciglio, cercando di valutare cosa dire. In un primo momento pensò di cacciarli tutti fuori a pedate, ma doveva ammettere che gli Auror erano davvero l’ultima carta che poteva giocare, praticamente la spiaggia della disperazione. Potter e Weasley non mettevano un neurone in due, ma la Granger era innegabilmente una tipa sveglia e forse qualcosa avrebbe potuto fare.  
\- Non ne dubito - buttò fuori fra i denti serrati. Per tutta risposta lei gli rivolse il sorrisetto velenoso di chi decide di stare al gioco.  
\- Ottimo, mi fa piacere che ci siamo chiariti. Ci prendiamo i documenti - disse, indicando la pila sulla poltrona - dacci un giorno per studiarli, mercoledì mattina torneremo. Tu sei disponibile ad assisterci?  
\- Assistervi in che senso? - chiese, mascherando un brivido freddo.  
\- Stare qui, accompagnarci, in modo che se ci viene una domanda o se abbiamo bisogno di te in prima persona non dobbiamo attendere.  
\- Direi di sì, forse dovrò star fuori qualche ora per lavoro, ma tendenzialmente posso esserci.  
\- Benissimo. Allora ci vediamo dopodomani - sorrise ancora la Granger, alzandosi in piedi. Weasley e Potter la seguirono, non prima di avergli rivolto uno sguardo pieno di rancore. - Salutaci gli Indicibili.  
\- Certo. Ruben!  
\- Lascia stare l’elfo - borbottò la Granger, palesemente infastidita - la strada ce la ricordiamo. Buona giornata.  
\- A voi.  
Gli Auror raccolsero i documenti e si avviarono. Draco si accorse che Weasley stava per voltarsi ma la Granger, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, lo costrinse a procedere.  
Appena sentì il portone chiudersi tuffò il viso fra le mani, stremato. Era tutto troppo, troppo difficile, troppo pesante, troppo cupo. L’unica, minuscola, magra consolazione era che almeno la Granger sapeva comportarsi da persona seria.  
Sopra la sua testa sentì un rumore di cristalli tintinnanti. Sbirciando, terrorizzato, fra le dita, vide il lampadario oscillare pian piano, come se fosse una campana a festa.

***

  
\- Non ce l’avete proprio fatta a resistere, vero?  
\- Ma ha cominciato lui!  
\- Sì, certo! Chi l’ha schernito quando è successa la cosa del lampadario?  
\- Non ho detto una parola!  
\- Non è sempre necessario parlare, Ron. Guardarlo come l’hai guardato tu è più che sufficiente.  
Ron borbottò qualcosa di inudibile, ben sapendo di essere in torto.  
\- Hai ragione, Hermione, scusaci - disse Harry, contrito. - Però Malfoy è veramente uno stronzo…  
\- Non è noto infatti per essere un campione di simpatia. Però noi siamo i dipendenti del Ministero e la nostra professionalità non può essere messa in discussione.  
Harry sospirò, togliendosi gli occhiali per strofinarsi le palpebre.  
\- Tutto sommato comunque è andata bene - concluse Hermione. - Studiamoci questi documenti - aggiunse, creando tre pile uguali di fogli - domani pomeriggio ci vediamo un attimo e facciamo il punto. Cos’hanno fatto oggi gli Indicibili?  
\- Ho visto prima Liam - rispose Ron - hanno provato a fare un’evocazione in soffitta ma hanno ottenuto solo che si sollevasse un po’ di polvere.  
\- Non che mi aspettassi qualcosa di diverso - sbuffò Hermione, già demoralizzata. - Mi sa che non potremo fare granché. Comunque mai dire mai.


	3. Chapter 3

I documenti erano lunghi, complessi e soprattutto inquietanti. Per quanto avesse studiato, riflettuto e discusso con Harry, Ron e Sarah, Hermione non riusciva a pensare a un’altra angolazione da cui guardare la faccenda. Qualsiasi ramo di ogni materia magica era stato usato per studiare la situazione, qualsiasi strumento utilizzato, qualsiasi personalità consultata. Davvero non vedeva a quel punto il senso del loro intervento, tanto più che capiva che per Malfoy era un barlume di speranza, forse l’ultimo: purtroppo quasi sicuramente sarebbero stati costretti a spegnerlo e l’idea le dispiaceva. L’unica cosa che continuava a risuonarle in testa era che gli eventi erano cominciati con l’inizio dell’anno: lo vedeva come un indizio importante, ma sia gli esperti che gli Indicibili avevano provato ad applicare ogni calcolo e ogni calendario senza risultati. Malfoy sosteneva di non aver fatto niente e di non aver visto nessuno di diverso rispetto alle sue abitudini, perciò non si riusciva a risalire a un elemento di disturbo. A meno che…  
\- Malfoy? - lo chiamò affacciandosi in salotto. Stava facendo delle rilevazioni nella sala dei ritratti, mentre Harry era nei sotterranei e Ron nell’ala est, quando le era venuta in mente quella cosa. Draco, concentrato a leggere il giornale in poltrona, sobbalzò e si voltò a guardarla, sfidandola con lo sguardo a ridere come aveva fatto Weasley tre giorni prima. Il viso sereno di lei, inaspettato, lo fece rilassare.  
\- Dimmi.  
\- Ti è venuto in mente che possa esserci qualche legame con la tua storia familiare?  
\- Cioè?  
\- Sei andato a ritroso nella storia della tua famiglia per vedere se dieci, venti, cinquant’anni fa sia successo qualcosa di particolare?  
Lui la fissò un attimo, spaesato.  
\- Beh, sono andato a riguardare qualche documento in biblioteca, ma non ho trovato niente di interessante. E poi sai che gli esperti hanno analizzato l’arazzo con l’albero genealogico e sono andati a studiare il… passato legale, diciamo.  
Hermione si avvicinò e si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua, abbassando la voce senza rendersene conto. Sapeva che era assolutamente inutile, quella cosa li avrebbe sentiti e capiti anche se avessero comunicato a gesti, ma le veniva spontaneo.   
\- Mi sembra troppo importante che sia cominciato tutto a inizio anno, se la tua vita è stata sempre la stessa non può essere qualcosa scaturito dalle tue azioni. È il 2003… può essere accaduto qualcosa nel 1993, nel 1953, nel 1903?  
Malfoy continuava a guardarla perplesso, ma seguiva il suo ragionamento e aveva capito cosa intendesse. In quel momento in cui lo guardava da vicino si rendeva conto di quanto fosse cambiato: era propriamente un uomo, elegante e bellissimo, con una leggera ricrescita di barba bionda e due occhi dal colore strabiliante la cui espressione preoccupata non li privava di un decimo del loro fascino. Si stupì di tali pensieri, per più di un motivo, e si riscosse da quel momento di debolezza, accorgendosi che Malfoy aveva parlato.  
\- Scusa, stavo riflettendo un attimo, puoi ripetere?  
Un lampo passò nei suoi occhi, ma non seppe capirne l’origine. In ogni caso le rispose tranquillo.  
\- Sono tornato indietro fino a metà Ottocento, fin dove abbiamo tutta la storia ben scritta e delineata. Più indietro di così diventa davvero difficile.  
\- Dov’è la biblioteca?  
\- Al primo piano. Vuoi che ti ci porti?  
\- Sì, grazie.  
Si avviarono per le scale, in silenzio. Fin dal giorno prima Malfoy non aveva degnato di un’occhiata Ron, con cui evidentemente aveva il dente avvelenato, e a malapena aveva salutato Harry, ma con lei era cortese e neutrale, il che la faceva sentire più a suo agio. Lui la guardò di sottecchi, valutando chissà cosa, prima di aprire le porte dell’enorme sala.  
Era una biblioteca immensa, con almeno quaranta file di scaffali alti sino al soffitto; appena si entrava ci si trovava di fronte a un tavolo lungo e spesso, con le gambe incrociate, posizionato lateralmente al caminetto di marmo bianco. A occhio e croce c’erano dentro migliaia di volumi; la cosa da un lato la esaltava e dall’altro le faceva venire il magone.   
\- Guarda - le fece strada lui, guidandola verso il lato sinistro - qui ci sono tutti i documenti di cui ti parlavo. Atti di nascite, di matrimonio, memoriali, diari, ritratti, stipule… Fino al padre del mio trisavolo. Questi li ho rivisti tutti e non mi è sembrato di cogliere niente di particolare. Ovviamente la sala è stata esaminata e analizzata da tutti gli esperti.   
\- D’accordo. Per il resto?  
\- Per il resto… beh, qui dentro ci sono volumi che riguardano le grandi famiglie magiche purosangue, storie delle stirpi, storie della magia… è molto probabile che il mio nome sia lì dentro, ma rintracciarlo non sarà una passeggiata.  
\- Beh, se ci mettiamo in tre o quattro a lavorarci…   
\- Tu sei sempre convinta che i due campioni siano in grado di fare qualcosa?  
Hermione lo fulminò con lo sguardo; Draco, nemmeno lontanamente preoccupato, sorrise di rimando, divertito.  
\- Malfoy…  
\- Sì?  
\- Per favore. Un po’ di serietà.  
\- Ti posso garantire che non potrei essere più serio.  
La ragazza sospirò, tirandosi indietro i capelli. Ripensandoci, era meglio lavorarci da sola, quei tre si sarebbero saltati alla giugulare non appena lei si fosse distratta un attimo. Inoltre aveva molta più esperienza di loro in fatto di ricerca e studio bibliografico, ragion per cui probabilmente non sarebbe stato così terribile.  
\- Tu mi aiuteresti?  
\- Se posso sì.  
\- Come sono ordinati i libri?  
\- Mi pare per materia, c’è un cartello su ogni scaffale. E poi per cognome dell’autore.  
\- Eventualmente…  
\- Padrone - li interruppe una voce gracchiante. Voltandosi, Hermione vide sulla soglia un elfo incredibilmente vecchio e raggrinzito, con delle orecchie davvero lunghe, che la guardava con un’espressione mista fra ribrezzo e sconcerto. - Perdonate il disturbo, Milo vorrebbe sapere come organizzarsi per il pranzo.  
Malfoy annuì e si girò verso di lei.  
\- Restate a pranzo? Non sarò felice di invitare Potter e Weasley, ma sono un padrone di casa educato.  
\- Stai dicendo che invece sei felice di invitare me? - lo sbeffeggiò Hermione, le sopracciglia arcuate e un’espressione furbesca a ornarle il viso. Per un attimo Malfoy sembrò quasi colto in castagna, ma le sorrise nello stesso modo.  
\- Non esagerare. Diciamo che mi disturba leggermente meno.  
Hermione scosse la testa, in fondo divertita, ma la faccia dell’elfo sulla porta la inquietò. Sembrava che invece per lui l’idea fosse assolutamente improponibile. Anche Malfoy se ne avvide, ma lo ignorò.  
\- Siamo in quattro.  
\- Il padrone ha delle preferenze?  
\- Non io. Tu?  
\- Assolutamente no, mangiamo tutto. Grazie, Milo. Mi dispiace darvi lavoro in più.  
\- Gli elfi vivono per servire, signorina, e Milo è onorato di poter servire la più grande e nobile famiglia di maghi _purosangue_ \- disse, inchinandosi; a Hermione non sfuggì né l’enfasi sull’ultima parola né lo sguardo astioso che le rivolse. Non fece in tempo ad aprire la bocca che l’elfo si avviò, borbottando frasi incomprensibili. Draco si voltò verso di lei con un mezzo sorriso di scuse.  
\- Era l’elfo personale di mio padre.  
\- Oooh… - mormorò Hermione. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma quello sguardo le aveva riaperto nel petto una vecchia ferita. - Adesso si spiegano molte cose. Vi sembrerà un affronto che io osi toccare le vostre posate e bicchieri. Li disinfetterete con l’Ardemonio?   
\- Non parlare al plurale - le rispose, fattosi serio.   
\- Non dovrei?  
\- No, non dovresti.  
\- Come mai?  
\- Forse non sono stato chiaro lunedì - sibilò, con sguardo di ghiaccio. - Te lo ripeto: io non voglio più avere niente a che fare con i deliri del passato. Non mi interessano, non mi riguardano, non mi hanno portato niente di buono, il mio solo obiettivo è lavorare e vivere tranquillo. Milo ha più di cento anni, ha visto nascere mio nonno, è chiaro che ha una certa mentalità e non si può intervenire su di essa. Se ritieni che sia stato irrispettoso lo posso punire o liberare.  
\- È vergognoso che tu possa anche solo pensare una cosa del genere, e io ti sembro una che te la chiederebbe mai? - sbottò furiosa. - Non sono certo un mostro. E tanto per la cronaca, tutti gli elfi dovrebbero essere liberati, anche se non nel senso che intendi tu.  
Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo, seccato.  
\- Fatti un favore, non renderti ridicola.  
Hermione rimase un attimo a bocca aperta, fissandolo, stupita da quel tono cafone; Draco sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva detto solo in quel momento e fece per parlare, ma lei lo interruppe subito.  
\- Hai ragione, non mi renderò ridicola - disse, afferrando la bacchetta e dirigendosi verso la porta. - Certo non mangerò dove non sono gradita. Sarò anche una sanguesporco, ma la dignità, nella _mia_ famiglia, non è mai mancata, nemmeno per un istante.  
\- Cosa stai insinuando, Granger? - urlò Malfoy, avvicinandosi furioso. Lei per tutta risposta gli rivolse quel sorrisetto velenoso che lo faceva imbufalire.  
\- Nulla. Non sto insinuando nulla. Ho _affermato_ , il che è diverso.  
Malfoy aprì la bocca per risponderle, diventando rosso per la rabbia; si trattenne appena in tempo, fissandola con scherno.  
\- Non eri tu l’angioletto che ha sottolineato la necessità di non mettere in mezzo dissapori passati?  
\- Finché tu non hai cominciato a giocare a chi è più stronzo. Se è questo che vuoi, prego, accomodati, non sarò brava come te ma sono sempre disposta ad allenarmi. Con permesso, Malfoy.  
Si voltò furibonda e scese le scale di corsa, andando a recuperare il cappotto; inventò una scusa per Harry e Ron che comunicò tramite bacchetta e uscì sbattendo il portone. Aveva troppe spine in testa in quel momento per tollerare anche la maleducazione di Malfoy e un elfo reincarnazione di Lucius.

***

Draco si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia, nervoso, prendendo un tomo poggiato sul tavolo della biblioteca e lanciandolo lontano. Ovviamente doveva sempre andare a finire così. Anche quando provava a essere cordiale, educato, gentile, la Granger non poteva privarsi del piacere di girare il coltello nella piaga; tutti, tutti erano pronti con le spade sguainate, chi più chi meno palesemente, per affondargli la lama nella pancia non appena si fosse presentata l’occasione. Certo, Milo era stato molto esplicito nel suo disprezzo, e poteva capire che la Granger si fosse sentita offesa, ma lui che ci poteva fare? Non l’aveva mai più chiamata sanguesporco, né l’aveva pensato. E per quanto lei lo negasse prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto che era ridicola nella sua battaglia per la liberazione degli elfi. Se avesse regalato un indumento a Milo o Ruben come minimo si sarebbero ammazzati.  
\- Milo!  
L’elfo si palesò, inchinandosi davanti al suo signore non più in compagnia. Curvo com’era la soddisfazione stampata sul suo viso non era visibile.   
\- Sì, padrone.  
\- A pranzo siamo in tre.  
\- Sì, padrone.  
\- E ti avviso che non mi sono sfuggiti né i tuoi sguardi né i tuoi toni contro l’Auror Granger. La tua opinione non è richiesta. Gli ospiti sono ospiti e come tali vanno onorati. Non tollererò un altro episodio simile.  
L’elfo rimase colpito da quel tono ostile e chinò il capo ancor di più.  
\- Milo è desolato, padrone, Milo non intendeva mancare di rispetto. Milo chiede perdono.  
\- Vai.   
Milo si avviò, all’apparenza mogio, ma appena girato l’angolo il suo sguardo si infiammò di indignazione. Ah, se ci fosse stato padron Lucius… egli non avrebbe mai tollerato quella caduta di stile. Una sanguesporco e un mezzosangue in casa che giravano liberamente e ficcavano il naso ovunque! Nella casa che accoglieva solo nobili maghi del più alto lignaggio da secoli, la casa in cui i suoi avi elfi servivano i grandi padroni da più di cinquecento anni! Una casa con quella storia, con quelle ricchezze, con quell’onore insozzata dalle impure mani di due falsi agitatori di bacchette! Ah, se padron Lucius fosse stato lì… e se ci fosse stato padron Abraxas… mai, mai avrebbero permesso che simili cose accadessero. Nessun Malfoy degno di tale nome avrebbe. Mai quelle mura erano state macchiate da un tale disonore.  
Certo, se non si teneva conto di _quell’episodio_ … ma erano passati anni, ormai. Talmente tanti che l’oblio aveva fatto il suo dovere.

***

Hermione tornò al Manor nel primo pomeriggio ingoiando il suo orgoglio in bocconi amari e duri. Avrebbe volentieri evitato, ma doveva essere coerente: aveva tenuto un sermone di un’ora, ad Harry e Ron, sul fatto che dovevano essere imparziali e professionali, e non poteva certo smentirsi da sola. Questo ovviamente non voleva dire che, se necessario, non avrebbe reso a Malfoy e a quell’elfo antipatico pan per focaccia.   
Si palesò in biblioteca senza dire una parola, facendo nuovamente sobbalzare Draco che si stava gustando un goccio di Ogden Stravecchio e che rischiò di farselo andare di traverso. Non si diede pena di mascherare un ghignetto divertito, ma Malfoy non lo commentò, forse pensando che era meglio non gettare benzina sul fuoco.   
Senza dire una parola iniziò a esplorare la sala. Gli scaffali erano incredibilmente alti, almeno tre metri, stracolmi di volumi. Le categorie erano mescolate, si passava dalla storia, alla letteratura, all’erbologia, alle creature magiche, alla poesia, all’araldica, alla medicina. Una sezione, chiusa da grate, era dedicata alla magia nera e alla negromanzia.   
\- Esiste una mappatura della biblioteca? - chiese alzando la voce. Malfoy, che aveva iniziato a seguirla seppure a debita distanza, rimase un attimo perplesso.  
\- Intendi una mappa che indichi dove sono le materie?  
\- Sì, una cosa simile. Altrimenti dovrò disegnarmela, mi aiuterà a non perdere tempo.  
\- Esiste, è in mezzo alle varie piante della casa insieme all’elenco dei volumi. Tieni conto che però sono aggiornati agli anni Settanta, qualcosa potrebbe essere stato spostato, altri libri potrebbero essere stati aggiunti nel frattempo e non posso garantire che ogni cosa sia dove dovrebbe essere.  
\- Lo immagino - rispose, continuando a camminare senza voltarsi. - Comunque è già un buon punto di partenza. Posso rileggere tutti i documenti relativi ai Malfoy che mi hai mostrato?  
\- Apprezzo la cortesia di chiedermelo, anche se è una domanda retorica.  
\- Sono una persona rispettosa che non approfitta della sua posizione - sottolineò sferzante. - Non ho bisogno di ribadire chi sono, o dove lavoro, per ottenere qualcosa.   
\- Senti, Granger… - cominciò Draco, facendo qualche passo più lungo per raggiungerla. Lei si girò, calma ma con volto di marmo. - Sei abbastanza intelligente da capire che Milo è un elfo anziano e brontolone, cresciuto nell’adorazione di mio nonno. Sarà sempre ostile nei confronti degli estranei. Non sentirti offesa, ignoralo e basta.  
\- Sono anche abbastanza comprensiva da arrivarci. Infatti non ce l’ho con Milo.  
\- Allora perché te ne sei andata?  
\- Se mi fai questa domanda quello non abbastanza intelligente sei tu.  
\- Puoi arrabbiarti quanto ti pare, liberare gli elfi è e sarà sempre un’idea assurda. Ti garantisco che i miei sono rispettati e ben nutriti e fanno lavori commisurati alle loro possibilità. È una struttura troppo radicata, parliamo di secoli di consuetudine, ed è assolutamente vero che gli elfi sono nati per servire.  
\- Così come i sanguesporco non sono nati per essere veri maghi?  
\- Non ricominciare…  
\- E tu non portare avanti idee razziste. Nessun essere vivente è nato per servire. Se avessi conosciuto Dobby sapresti che era un elfo ed era anche una delle creature più libere che siano mai esistite.   
Draco la fissò, respirando profondamente, reggendo il suo sguardo severo allo stesso modo. Per quel che la riguardava potevano restare lì fino all’indomani.  
\- Ti ripeto per la duecentesima volta, e spero di non farlo più, che non porto avanti quelle idee.   
\- Ne hai solo lasciato da parte un pezzo. Ma il blocco di marmo ha ancora bisogno di tanti colpi di scalpello.  
Malfoy si rilassò impercettibilmente, assumendo un sorrisetto sornione.  
\- Sei venuta per dare questi colpi, quindi? - celiò, tendendole la mano. - Tregua sia, allora, e vediamo cosa riesci a fare. Sono contento che tu mi creda.   
\- Sono venuta per lavorare. Poi più risultati positivi riusciamo a ottenere meglio è - sorrise nello stesso modo, stringendogliela con decisione. - E comunque ti sto solo concedendo il beneficio del dubbio.  
\- È molto più di quanto tutti gli altri abbiano fatto finora. Mi sta bene.  
La stretta di mano durò leggermente più di quanto la consuetudine richiedesse. Si ritrovarono a guardarsi negli occhi, con ancora la destra dell’uno in quella dell’altra, chiedendosi entrambi perché non si decidevano a mollarla. Alla fine lo fecero insieme, ritraendola quasi come se fossero scottati, ed Hermione gli passò accanto, tornando verso la porta, trovandosi per un attimo ad ammirare quegli occhi d’acciaio.

***

  
\- Io non so cosa fare più di quello che abbiamo fatto - sputò fuori Ron, nervoso, lanciandosi sulla poltrona del salone. Quel lunedì era stato sfiancante, dato che avevano battuto da cima a fondo tutti i sotterranei, posto non proprio accogliente e luminoso. - Sono andato persino a recuperare dei libri di Incantesimi di scuola, ci pensate? Ho _studiato_. Durante il fine settimana. Vedete cosa sono stato costretto a fare per quella carogna.  
\- Abbassa la voce, sei a casa sua - borbottò Harry, accomodandosi sul divano. Sembrava davvero che Ron e Malfoy non vedessero l’ora di prendersi a pugni ed era determinato a evitarlo. - Comunque la tua idea non è così peregrina, Hermione. Solo che ci vorranno chissà quanti giorni per venire a capo di qualcosa.  
\- Se si deve fare si deve fare - rispose Hermione - e in tutta onestà la cosa non mi dispiace. Ho visto dei tomi antichissimi e rari, chissà quanta magia affascinante c’è lì dentro. È una biblioteca particolarissima, credo unica nel suo genere, metterci le mani sopra mi entusiasma. Senti, Harry, com’era quella formula che ti aveva insegnato George per far funzionare l’elettricità e Internet in contesti magici? Vorrei portarmi il computer e lo scanner.  
\- Non ricordo assolutamente, stasera glielo chiedo. Ascoltate… - continuò, con un velo di preoccupazione. - Il Manor l’abbiamo girato in lungo e in largo e non c’è niente di nuovo. Per il resto non saprei proprio che inventarmi. A questo punto, a parte le ricerche che Hermione può svolgere al mattino, l’ultimo passo è dormirci un paio di notti. La domanda è: chi resta?  
\- Tu no, Harry - mise le mani avanti Hermione - già hai perso quattro giorni interi, hai un dipartimento da gestire e un bambino piccolo che la sera vuole vederti. Meglio evitare.  
\- Infatti - concordò Ron. - Restiamo io e Hermione.  
\- E Rita? Non deve partire giovedì per l’India? - chiese la ragazza. La fidanzata di Ron era spessissimo in viaggio, tra mari e oceani. - Vorrai stare con lei…  
\- In realtà nemmeno la settimana scorsa c’è stata, era alla conferenza annuale delle sirene in Sardegna - rispose, appena un po’ più cupo - ma che ci dobbiamo fare, il lavoro è lavoro.  
\- Io posso restare anche da sola, Ron, non devi sacrificarti.  
\- Non se ne parla! Questo posto è da brivido e noi non saremmo tranquilli a farti dormire sola.  
\- Grazie per la premura, miei nobili cavalieri - ridacchiò Hermione - ma vi posso garantire che so cavarmela.  
\- Sai che non abbiamo dubbi su questo.  
\- Ottimo, allora non averne. Stai pure a casa e goditi Rita questi quattro giorni, che già sono pochi.  
\- Ma Hermione…  
\- Ascoltate - sbottò seccata. Sapeva che sarebbe dovuta arrivare a quel punto e non ne aveva la minima voglia. A modo suo, faceva ancora male. - devo dormirci, non devo combattere un drago. Parlerò con gli Indicibili per farmi creare una gabbia di protezione e starò sempre attenta, ma non c’è bisogno di restare in due. Se ci dovessero essere problemi vi contatterò immediatamente. Voi avete qualcuno che vi aspetta a casa ed è importante tanto quanto il lavoro.  
Harry e Ron si guardarono di sottecchi, indecisi su come continuare. Sapevano che forzarla era una mossa sbagliata, ancor peggio usando la scusa di volerla proteggere. Allo stesso modo, per quanto lei avesse cercato di dissimulare, avevano notato l’incrinazione della voce sull’ultima frase. Preferirono sorvolare; sapevano che era un nervo scoperto e andarlo a sfiorare non avrebbe fatto bene in nessun caso.  
\- Almeno promettici che ci pensi.  
\- Ci penserò, ma tendenzialmente non cambierò idea.  
\- Per favore, se nel caso, tieni gli occhi aperti - disse Ron, stringendole la mano. - Chiuditi a chiave in camera e attiva una Passaporta per il Ministero. Malfoy è un pezzo di merda, non vorrei che gli venissero in testa strane idee, sapendo che stai dormendo in una stanza vicina…  
\- Ron! - esalò Hermione, scandalizzata. D’accordo tutto, ma anche solo pensare certe cose era davvero troppo. - Non dire bestialità!  
\- Dai, Ron - aggiunse Harry, infastidito - non esagerare.  
\- Chi lo dice che esagero? Chissà che cazzo ha combinato quand’era un Mangiamor-  
La frase gli si spezzò in gola mentre uno schiantesimo potente lo mandava a sbattere contro il caminetto, per fortuna spento. Hermione urlò e si voltò con la bacchetta spianata, così come Harry, ma rimase impalata nel vedersi davanti un Draco rigido e bianco come un pezzo di granito, con i denti serrati e in faccia dipinto lo sdegno più puro che avesse mai visto. La bacchetta rimase puntata contro Ron, accasciato dentro il camino, che riuscì ad emettere solo un flebile lamento. Potter si alzò con cautela e levò le mani in alto in segno di resa.  
\- Hai ragione, Malfoy, ha straparlato. Hai pienamente ragione. Noi…  
\- Fuori. Tutti e tre.  
\- Malfoy… - sussurrò Hermione, tremando.  
\- Ho. Detto. Fuori. - sibilò Draco fra i denti, i muscoli talmente contratti da impedirgli di scandire le parole. - Entro cinque secondi o vi mando all’ospedale.  
\- Va bene, va bene, andiamo via - confermò Harry, prendendo Ron per un polso e tendendo l’altra mano a Hermione. La ragazza esitò, mortificata, e fece per fare un passo verso Malfoy, ma dal suo sguardo implacabile capì che per quel giorno non c’era niente da dire. Era bastata una frase per annullare di mille passi quello compiuto il giovedì precedente in biblioteca, e se ne dispiacque moltissimo.  
\- Hermione! - la richiamò Harry, perentorio. Non potè fare altro che dargli la mano e sentirsi strappare l’ombelico, non prima di aver visto Draco volgere la bacchetta e lo sguardo verso il basso.


	4. Chapter 4

La mattina seguente Hermione era davanti allo specchio, cercando di sistemare quei capelli impossibili in maniera decente, osservando i solchi violacei che purtroppo le ornavano le orbite; tutta la sera prima aveva avuto lo stomaco stretto in un misto di ansia e dispiacere per quel che era successo e non aveva riposato granché bene. Era ancora indecisa sul da farsi. Non le sembrava l’idea migliore del mondo presentarsi al Manor, ma d’altronde aveva un compito da portare a termine; da un certo punto di vista forse era meglio mettere Malfoy davanti al fatto compiuto, facendosi trovare al cancello, era abbastanza sicura che se gli avesse mandato un gufo non le avrebbe neanche risposto. E tuttavia… il pomeriggio precedente gli aveva visto addosso un’espressione così rabbiosa e allo stesso tempo così delusa, così devastata che era certa non gli sarebbe passata in tempi brevi. Ma non si poteva perdere tempo, la “prossima volta” in cui quelle cose sarebbero andate a prendere Malfoy era imprevedibile, prima si trovava la chiave di volta per risolvere il mistero meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.  
Si vestì in fretta e si fece una treccia alla bell’e meglio, mise nel suo zaino il pc portatile, la fotocamera e lo scanner (benedetto Incantesimo Estensivo); aveva parecchi file digitali di antichi manoscritti e tutto l’archivio dei casi che aveva affrontato in precedenza, era molto più comodo che portarsi dietro pacchi di pergamene. Le venne da ridere al pensiero della faccia che Draco avrebbe fatto non appena avesse visto quegli strumenti babbani per lui incomprensibili, e subito dopo il sorriso si spense: probabilmente non le avrebbe più rivolto la parola. Maledetta linguaccia di Ron! Harry gli aveva fatto una lavata di capo degna di miglior causa, ignorando la testa fasciata, il braccio fratturato e i lamenti teatrali dell’amico, non solo per quello che aveva detto, assolutamente fuori luogo e non professionale, ma anche perché così facendo si era bruciato anche quella minima possibilità di poter dormire lì insieme a Hermione. Harry aveva insistito ancora per restare con lei, ma la ragazza era stata irremovibile: i mesi precedenti erano stati molto duri lavorativamente, già Harry era poco a casa e Ginny soffriva parecchio la cosa, non c’era davvero la necessità di tenerlo lontano dalla famiglia.   
Prese un profondo respiro, infilando la giacca, restando a fissarsi per un attimo allo specchio dell’ingresso e cercando di infondersi coraggio. La pazienza era la qualità che stava imparando a coltivare sempre di più, nella sua vita, e certamente le occasioni per farlo non le stavano mancando.  
Non appena si richiuse la porta alle spalle _qualcosa_ iniziò a serpeggiare nell’aria dentro casa, guardandosi intorno: sì, decisamente ci aveva azzeccato, le cose potevano andare per il verso giusto.

***

\- Che succede? - chiese Draco, inquieto, appena giunto al Manor. Quando aveva visto la bacchetta vibrare gli era quasi preso un infarto, pensando fosse successo l’irreparabile: per un momento aveva pensato di contattare la Granger ma la rabbia gli era risalita in corpo come un veleno rovente e aveva preferito evitare.  
Ruben era di fronte a lui e più che spaventato sembrava desideroso di non parlare.  
\- Padrone, c’è l’Auror Granger al cancello.  
Sibilò un _cazzo_ , scattando in avanti nervoso; Ruben si scostò indietro con un balzo, temendo la sua ira. Draco gli fece un mezzo cenno di scuse, cercando di non sfogare il proprio nervosismo sull’elfo: ecco, già l’influenza della Granger stava dando i suoi effetti, se gli dispiaceva farne spaventare uno.   
\- Mandala via - sospirò stancamente, voltandosi per andarsene.  
\- Padrone, l’Auror Granger ha chiesto di riferirvi che… ehm… - borbottò quello, torcendosi le mani.  
\- Che?  
\- Che se non la farete entrare sarà costretta a dirlo al Ministero che potrebbe decidere di sospendere la consulenza per vostra mancata collaborazione. Ruben è dispiaciuto, signore, queste sono state le esatte parole dell’Auror Granger.  
Draco sollevò le sopracciglia e annuì, in un certo modo sorpreso. E menomale che era stata una Grifondoro.  
\- È sola?  
\- Sì, padrone.  
\- Falla entrare e portala direttamente in biblioteca, assicurati che non si muova da lì tutto il giorno. Riferiscile che se si presenteranno gli altri due colleghi la sbatterò fuori a calci e potrà dirlo anche a Merlino in persona.  
\- Ruben deve… deve dire proprio così, signore?  
\- Assolutamente. Sono le mie parole, tu sei solo un messaggero.  
Ruben si avviò mesto, sicuramente poco gradendo l’idea di parlare in tal modo a una signorina. Draco rimase lì impalato, incerto su come comportarsi. Quell’inutile parassita di Weasley si era permesso di pensare una cosa così orribile, così schifosa di lui che se se lo fosse ritrovato davanti lo avrebbe cruciato con la forza del pensiero, ma aveva sentito gli altri due replicare sdegnati; sapeva che non aveva senso avercela con lei, ma non riusciva a farsi scivolare di dosso la collera. Forse per quel giorno era meglio evitare di vedersi, sarebbero potute partire parole inappropriate che avrebbero rovinato quell’equilibrio già abbastanza precario. Tanto comunque doveva lavorare, aveva degli ordini di pozioni arretrati e doveva fare i necessari rifornimenti di materie prime. Si diresse verso il laboratorio, prendendo le scale secondarie per evitare di incontrarla, non senza un certo, scomodo, senso di dispiacere.

***

Non seppe perché (o meglio, non volle stare a domandarselo) ma non riuscì a non ordinare a Susy di cucinare per due. Si disse, convincendosi quanto più poté, che l’ospitalità dei Malfoy non poteva essere messa in discussione, qualsiasi cosa succeda, e si disse anche che sicuramente avere un po’ più da fare avrebbe aiutato l’elfa a riprendersi dopo la terribile esperienza vissuta. Ma non poteva arrivare fino al punto di convincersi che tutto quell’altruismo, quella gentilezza e cortesia fossero totalmente gratuiti e disinteressati.  
Draco si sedette al tavolo da pranzo all’una precise, non stupendosi di non trovare la Granger. Ovviamente sarebbe morta di fame piuttosto che accettare qualcosa da lui, di certo non gli aveva perdonato di aver schiantato il suo amichetto. Beh, poco male: se le piaceva la pergamena ingiallita poteva mangiare quella.   
\- Susy, porta pure in tavola.  
L’elfa adocchiò il posto vuoto, incerta.  
\- L’Auror Granger mangerà se e quando avrà fame.   
\- Sì, padrone.  
Non fece in tempo ad afferrare la forchetta che Hermione apparve sulle scale, scendendo quasi con cautela. Rimase un attimo ferma sul penultimo scalino, guardando verso il tavolo da pranzo: Draco cercò di mantenere un viso impassibile, non ostile ma nemmeno amichevole.  
Lei si avvicinò a piccoli passi, abbozzando un sorriso cauto. Draco annuì e con la mano le indicò il posto di fronte a lui.   
\- Auror Granger - annunciò Susy orgogliosa - oggi abbiamo pollo al limone, patate al forno e insalata. Va bene per voi? Se desiderate altro non avete che da chiedere.  
\- Ti prego, chiamami Hermione - le sorrise amichevole. - Va bene così, sono certa che sarà tutto ottimo, grazie Susy e grazie anche ai tuoi colleghi.   
L’elfetta arrossì di botto, esibendosi in un inchino vezzoso, e poi corse in cucina saltellando, onorata per essere stata tenuta così tanto in considerazione. Hermione si girò verso Malfoy, cercando sempre di mantenere quell’espressione cordiale, ma era palese che la tensione ancora si tagliava col coltello. Draco era rigido, sulle sue, e davvero non riusciva razionalmente a spiegarsi come mai; certo, c’erano gli episodi del giorno prima, sia quello di Milo sia quello di Weasley, a rovinare l’atmosfera, e c’era ovviamente tutta la storia del loro rapporto che aveva il suo peso, ma stare con lei da un lato lo tranquillizzava e dall’altro lo metteva a disagio, un tipo di disagio che derivava da tante cose: dal suo sentirsi un po’ in colpa per quello che le aveva detto durante gli anni di scuola, per ciò che aveva dovuto subire per mano di sua zia, dal fatto che fin dal primo momento che l’aveva rivista l’aveva guardata con gli occhi di un _uomo_ che guarda una _donna_ senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Era un disagio diverso dal solito di cui era troppo pericoloso andare a individuare l’origine. Innegabilmente però era molto carina, simpatica quando presa per il verso giusto, competente nel suo lavoro, l’unico aiuto che aveva in quel momento per risolvere il problema e, soprattutto, un buon canale per ristabilire la sua reputazione sociale. Se le cose fossero andate lisce con lei, l’esperienza sarebbe diventata un biglietto da visita di tutto rispetto.  
Susy e Ruben arrivarono con le portate, ringalluzziti e allegri come se fossero invitati a una festa. Draco notò Milo sulla porta, con la faccia sconcertata di chi assiste a qualcosa di riprovevole, ma gli bastò fulminarlo con un’occhiata per farlo sparire. Decisamente, doveva dirgli quattro parole: aveva la sensazione che non lo ritenesse un padrone degno di tale nome e doveva mettere bene in chiaro chi avrebbe comandato da lì ai futuri anni.   
\- Grazie mille - sorrise Hermione nei confronti dei due, che si inchinarono rossi come pomodori. Subito dopo la ragazza lo fissò, sollevando le sopracciglia. Non avrebbe certo preteso che...  
Lei sgranò gli occhi, accennando con la testa verso gli elfi, con così tanta grinta che il _grazie_ gli scappò dalle labbra quasi per paura.   
Susy e Ruben si guardarono, scioccati, e si inchinarono fino a toccare terra con la testa sussurrando due _prego padrone_ emozionati e increduli, fuggendo poi alla velocità della luce.  
La Granger si stampò in faccia un sorrisetto soddisfatto che da un lato lo irritò e dall’altro lo divertì, iniziando a tagliare il pollo.  
\- Era così complicato? - chiese retorica.  
Draco grugnì qualcosa, giusto per non darle la soddisfazione di una risposta, e cominciò a mangiare. Ma no, effettivamente non era così complicato. 

***

Lavorare insieme diventò un’abitudine. A parte qualche ora in cui Draco era impegnato in laboratorio per le sue pozioni, per il resto delle giornate sedevano accanto rileggendo i documenti storici, collegando nomi, parentele e fatti salienti, cercando di individuare un accadimento speciale, una lotta intestina, un premio, una promozione, un matrimonio particolarmente vantaggioso. Milo ogni tanto passava davanti alla porta, borbottando tra i denti parole che somigliavano molto a _disonore_ , _impicciona_ e _purosangue_ , ma Hermione si era abituata a non sentirlo e Ruben e Susy, ormai suoi fedeli alleati, non perdevano occasione per toglierglielo dai piedi. Erano state due settimane intense, dove ogni fase del lavoro era propedeutica all’altra e doveva essere svolta con la massima precisione se si voleva avere una solida base su cui costruire il castello: avevano dovuto controllare che la mappa delle materie fosse corretta, poi selezionando le materie di loro interesse avevano verificato che l’elenco dei libri fosse completo, aggiornandolo quando occorreva. Da lì avevano scelto dei titoli papabili e poi erano andati a rileggere tutti i documenti sulla storia dei Malfoy, per rinfrescare la memoria prima di tornare indietro nel tempo. Draco era rimasto sconcertato e insieme affascinato dagli strumenti che lei utilizzava: non aveva mai apertamente chiesto cosa fossero né li aveva elogiati, ma quando li usava seguiva con la massima attenzione ogni suo movimento e tentava di capirne la logica, seppur con grande fatica, facendo qualche domanda quando era troppo curioso. Aveva compreso che in quel rettangolo nero si potevano conservare migliaia di pergamene che, tramite l’altro cubo, si riuscivano a rendere non materiali, ma perfettamente leggibili. Sarebbero bastati quattro o cinque di quegli affari per contenere praticamente tutta la biblioteca, risparmiando un sacco di spazio, e la cosa gli sembrava assolutamente pratica e utile; il fascino e il valore dei tomi cartacei era indubbiamente ineguagliabile, ma per il loro lavoro evitare di avere mille fogli sparsi sul tavolo, consultabili invece con un semplice tocco su quell’oggetto nero, era immensamente più rapido. E poi aveva scoperto che non aveva bisogno di mandare gufi, poteva spedire la posta sempre con quel rettangolo, le bastava scriverci sopra e sapere quale fosse il “codice” della persona con cui voleva comunicare. Non era ancora arrivato al punto di capitolare fino al livello di apprezzare a voce alta la tecnologia babbana, ma ne era suo malgrado stupito.   
Inoltre passare il tempo con lei si stava rivelando straordinariamente piacevole: per troppo Draco non aveva parlato, riso, scherzato quotidianamente con qualcuno, condiviso un pasto o raccontato un aneddoto, e solo in quel momento si rendeva conto che troppa solitudine lo stava facendo diventare ancora più freddo, apatico e poco comunicativo di quanto non fosse per natura. Lei invece era molto frizzante, quando si metteva a studiare si entusiasmava, più cose scopriva e capiva più aveva voglia di farlo, sembrava non fosse mai stanca di leggere, di scrivere, di buttare giù appunti e collegamenti; sapeva essere ironica e stare allo scherzo, sapeva persino farlo ridere, il che gli sembrava una delle cose più difficili che qualcuno avesse mai fatto con lui. Solo un paio di volte, al momento di tornare a casa, era accaduto che un’ombra passasse nei suoi occhi, quasi sembrando che esitasse, ma non si era mai permesso di chiederle perché: aveva sentito che non aveva nessuno, ma non gli sembrava una che fosse persa senza un uomo.  
L’unica cosa che un po’ lo teneva sulle spine era che in più di tre settimane non era successo niente, e non sapeva se considerarla una vittoria o la quiete prima della tempesta. Visto che tutto taceva la Granger non era ancora rimasta a dormire, sostenendo che l’avrebbe fatto se mai qualche fenomeno si fosse riattivato, e questo lo faceva respirare un attimo: se fosse rimasta avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lui, e l’idea lo faceva rabbrividire.   
Infine ormai era diventato automatico dire _grazie_ e _per favore_ quando parlava con gli elfi, cosa per cui lei non riusciva a privarsi del piacere di punzecchiarlo.  
\- È proprio il minimo sindacale, Malfoy - gli disse mentre si puliva la bocca con il tovagliolo, alla fine di un sontuoso pranzo a base di salmone (Draco non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che Susy non si era mai impegnata _così tanto_ solo per lui) - loro cucinano, puliscono, lavano, stirano, tengono in ordine, cose che potresti fare benissimo da solo.   
\- È impossibile farlo da soli, lo vedi quant’è grande il Manor.  
\- Infatti la gente normale paga qualcuno perché lo faccia. E sono costi, ovviamente, devi pagare lo stipendio a una persona o anche a più d’una. Un babbano con una casa come questa avrebbe alle sue dipendenze giardiniere, autista, maggiordomo, cuochi e aiuti vari… In totale sarebbero migliaia di galeoni l’anno. Io mi sento in colpa ad approfittare del loro lavoro tutti i pranzi, se tu gli parlassi prima io potrei non so, fare un regalo…   
\- Gli elfi non accetterebbero mai denaro, li offenderesti moltissimo se glielo proponessi.  
\- Non parlavo di denaro, parlavo di un regalo. E comunque basterebbe spiegare che il loro lavoro non è dovuto, ma è un’attività meritevole di compenso.  
\- Ti risponderebbero che l’unico compenso che desiderano è la felicità del padrone.  
\- Perché sono secoli che viene loro insegnato che questa è la risposta che devono dare, ma non vuol dire che sia corretta.   
\- E comunque non sono un bambino, so badare a me stesso - borbottò Draco, immusonito.  
\- Davvero? Sai stirare, sai lavare una camicia, sai cucinare un uovo, sai rammendare un calzino?  
\- Che vuol dire rammendare?  
Lei spalancò la bocca e lo guardò come se provenisse da un altro pianeta.  
\- Rammendare. Ricucire i buchi negli indumenti.  
\- Cioè mi stai dicendo che se si buca un calzino tu lo ricuci?  
\- Se è recuperabile perché no?  
\- Perché ne vendono di nuovi.  
\- Molta gente purtroppo non naviga nell’oro e ha bisogno di fare economia su tutto quello che può, vostra maestà - lo prese in giro imitando l’aria pomposa da nobile. Lui si morse le labbra per non ridacchiare.  
\- E comunque sappi che so cucinare, un po’. So fare la pasta italiana. E qualche sugo. E i pancakes. E sono bravo con la carne. Ho imparato perché più o meno cucinare è come le pozioni, sono cose che mi vengono istintivamente facili.  
\- Bene, è già un buon punto di partenza. Per il resto?   
\- Ma a che serve, scusa? Ci sono gli elfi che… - disse senza pensarci, per poi bloccarsi subito dopo. Erano tornati al punto di partenza e lei l’aveva colto in castagna.   
Hermione gli sorrise, annuendo convinta, poi si bloccò istantaneamente e lo fissò, come stupefatta.  
\- Malfoy…  
\- Che… che c’è? - sussurrò lui, spaventato. Cercò di guardarsi dietro ma non volle girarsi, temendo che ci fosse qualcosa.  
\- Oh mio dio… - continuò la ragazza, continuando a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati, alzandosi e facendo il giro del tavolo per raggiungerlo - tu hai… hai…  
\- Cosa? Salazar, Granger, cosa?  
\- Le mani! - urlò, prendendogli i polsi e facendogli girare le mani con i palmi verso l’alto. - Incredibile, hai le mani, e sono funzionanti! Te ne sei mai accorto? Hai due mani, con cui si possono fare cose! Con cui puoi imparare a sopravvivere!  
\- Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! - si alzò in piedi lui, in uno strano miscuglio tra la paura e il divertimento, un tono severo che faceva a pugni con i suoi occhi accesi e le labbra ridenti, mentre ruotava i polsi per afferrarle le mani.  
La risata di lei era di vero cuore, di gusto, aveva chiuso gli occhi e gettato leggermente indietro la testa, ed era stupenda. Era stupenda. Il pensiero gli esplose nel cervello come un petardo, altrettanto rumoroso e incontrollabile, che gli stava facendo fischiare le orecchie e correre il cuore. Era stupenda, e rideva vicino a lui, e si tenevano le mani.  
Si avvicinò di un passo, con il cervello completamente scollegato, guardandola come se si fosse appena trasformata in una magia vivente davanti ai suoi occhi. Una risata così non l’aveva mai sentita in vita sua e gli stava facendo un effetto assurdo, quel suono le aveva conferito un fascino, una malizia a cui in quel momento non riusciva a resistere.  
Lei sentì il suo respiro sulla guancia e riaprì gli occhi, sobbalzando leggermente quando se lo trovò a pochi centimetri dal naso. Le bastò un decimo di secondo per leggergli negli occhi le sue intenzioni, ma stranamente non si sentì né intimorita né desiderosa di allontanarsi. C’era stata una sintonia particolare nell’ultima settimana in cui avevano lavorato e mangiato insieme, una scintilla nei suoi sguardi che aveva ritenuto più prudente non classificare, ma ora che lo aveva così vicino non poté impedirsi di pensare che la sua intuizione era stata corretta, e soprattutto che non la lasciava così indifferente come voleva convincersi di essere. Era bellissimo, non si era mai accorta realmente di quanto lo fosse, di una bellezza unica e completamente diversa da tutte quelle che aveva visto nel corso degli anni, e le stringeva le mani con un misto di delicatezza e decisione che non aveva mai sperimentato, che non credeva fosse possibile bilanciare così sapientemente. Non era più il Draco che aveva conosciuto a scuola, era davvero propenso a imparare, ad ascoltare quello che gli altri avevano da dire, prova ne era il suo cambiamento nei confronti degli elfi, l’interesse verso la tecnologia babbana che aveva dimostrato coi fatti e con le domande, la gentilezza con cui le aveva sempre parlato, ed era vicino, troppo vicino…  
\- Se il padron Abraxas fosse qui… ah, egli avrebbe qualcosa da dire…   
La voce di Milo iniziò a farsi sentire già da prima che imboccasse le scale, roca e antipatica come sempre. Draco e Hermione si separarono di scatto, trasalendo come se uscissero da un momento di trance: lei tornò alla sua sedia, arrossendo violentemente e facendo finta di bere un sorso di vino, lui si diresse verso la porta-finestra che dava sul giardino dando le spalle al tavolo.  
Milo tagliò dal salone e si inchinò davanti a Hermione, non senza un accenno di derisione.   
\- Il padrone e l’Auror Granger hanno finito? Gradiscono un caffè?  
\- Siamo a posto così - rispose Draco, sempre senza voltarsi.  
Milo tornò in cucina, continuando a brontolare, ed Hermione proprio non se la sentì di ringraziarlo.

***

Appena finito l’ultimo boccone aveva borbottato due parole insensate ed era riscappata in biblioteca, con il cuore in tumulto e una confusione dolorosa a serrarle le tempie. Stava leggendo lo stesso foglio da un’ora senza capirne mezza parola.  
C’era mancato tanto così. Qualche secondo di ritardo di Milo e si sarebbero baciati, e se avesse tardato qualche secondo ancora li avrebbe visti e non aveva dubbi che l’elfo avrebbe dato di matto. Era una situazione ingestibile, scomoda, sbagliata. Lei era una dipendente pubblica che stava svolgendo un lavoro, non poteva farsi venire le farfalle nello stomaco e i bollenti spiriti non appena si avvicinava al padrone di casa. Non era professionale, non era etico, non rispettava il codice deontologico del suo lavoro. Doveva essere lì per le sue ricerche, punto e basta, forse era stato anche sbagliato mangiare con il cliente invece di portarsi un panino da casa.   
E il fatto che il cliente fosse Draco Malfoy era un ulteriore motivo di smarrimento.   
E il fatto che teoricamente fosse ancora in ballo con Alex era la goccia che faceva traboccare il vaso.  
Eppure doveva ammettere che nell’ultima settimana non ci aveva pensato. Due sere prima quella sciarpa azzurra l’aveva innervosita e l’aveva ficcata con rabbia in un sacchetto abbandonato poi dietro la porta d’ingresso, senza stare a rifletterci più di tanto. La delusione l’aveva incattivita, non si sarebbe mai aspettata che lui sparisse per due mesi senza avere nemmeno il coraggio di fare una telefonata e dirle _ehi, ci ho pensato, non voglio avere niente a che fare con il tuo mondo, buona vita_. Era suo diritto non voler vivere con una strega, ma era anche diritto di Hermione avere una risposta chiara e sincera detta in faccia, dopo tutto quello che avevano condiviso. Invece gliel’aveva fatto intendere sparendo come un vigliacco, ed era in cima alla lista delle cose che azzeravano la stima della ragazza nei confronti di qualcuno.   
Quello che più la spaventava era la forza dell’attrazione che aveva provato, non le era mai capitato di sentirsi così travolta. Sia con Ron che con Alex la cosa era cresciuta pian piano, c’erano stati lunghi corteggiamenti, lunghi sguardi, lunghe chiacchierate, lunghe passeggiate, c’era stato tutto un processo di conoscenza e condivisione che aveva portato a farla sentire coinvolta, ma ora quel coinvolgimento le era partito dalla pancia, dalla bocca, da parti del suo corpo che non erano mai state così violentemente in prima linea. E a parte questo conversare e studiare con lui era sfidante, stimolante, c’era sempre un contraddittorio, un botta e risposta fatto non perché uno avesse ragione sull’altra ma per confrontarsi, per guardare le questioni da tutti i punti di vista, per far lavorare i cervelli. E non c’era niente che l’attizzasse più di questo.  
Stava rischiando grosso, e lo sapeva. Si stava dirigendo verso un vortice dentro cui non avrebbe più avuto modo di decidere la rotta. E non poteva permetterselo.   
Forse prendersi un giorno di pausa sarebbe stato appropriato.


End file.
